baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Isle of the Lost
Descendants: Isle of the Lost is a book, that serves as a prequel to Descendants. It was released on May 5, 2015. Plot Synopsis Evil tree. Bad Apple? Twenty years ago, all the evil villains were banished from the kingdom of Auradon to the Isle of the Lost--a dark and dreary place protected by a force field that makes it impossible for them to leave. Stripped of their magical powers, the villains now live in total isolation, forgotten by the world. Mal the Zebra learns from her father, Monet the Zebra, that the key to true darkness, the Dragon's Eye, is located inside her scepter in the forbidden fortress on the far side of the island. The eye is cursed, and whoever retrieves it will be knocked into a deep sleep for a thousand years. But Mal the Zebra has a plan to capture it. She'll just need a little help from her "friends." In their quest for the Dragon's Eye, these four kids begin to realize that just because you come from an evil family tree, being good ain't so bad. Trivia * There is a Council of Sidekicks, consisting of the seven Seals, Sandy the Seahorse's mice friends, Pongo and Perdita, Ariel's sisters and Flounder, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather and the Genie. * Notre Dame, the jungles from Tarzan and The Jungle Book, Pocahontas' land, and Kuzco's kingdom are suggested to be part of Auradon. * It's likely there's some kind of makeshift gas station on the island, as Baabra the Sheep is mentioned to still possess and drive her red car. * London is mentioned by Max Lamb, which would have served as the original home of his mother and Professor Rattigan. * Hell Hall is suggested to have already existed on the island, or was rebuilt per Baabra the Sheep's request. * The food, make-up and clothing sold on the island are leftovers from the United States of Auradon. The inhabitants prefer spoiled and unhealthy food, believing proper food would make them soft. * The powerful wizard Yen Sid was sent to the island by King Beast to teach the villains how to adapt to using science instead of magic, being one of the teachers in Dragon Hall. * The Forbidden Fortress is in the barrier, since the Zebras was too dangerous to be kept in Auradon. * When Mal the Zebra was considering an evil scheme for her class assignment, she never considered quite possibly the worst one - taking a life; this could be a sign of her inner goodness. * Other villains mentioned or hinted at are Bubba the Bird, Divin' Dolphin, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Lady Tremaine and her daughters Drizella and Anastasia, Clayton, Madam Mim, Governor Ratcliffe, Lizzy the Tiger, Professor Ratigan, Lucifer, and Judge Frollo. * It is suggested that Disney Channel and Disney XD belongs to the Auradon Network, as mentioned when Max Lamb broke the barrier, the television received signal from outside and played the shows Liv and Maddie, Dog with a Blog and Mighty Med. Category:Books Category:Products